All Bases Secured
All Bases Secured is the ninth case of the World Edition and the first of the Sahara Region. It is set in Suez, Egypt. Plot The chief congratulated the player after they managed to eradicate the insurgents once and for all. However, the player's duty didn't stop there. Recent news told that the crime level in the Sahara Region had significantly increased, specifically of robbery and burglary. Chief Bourne then ordered the player and Max Storm to guard the harbors of the Suez Canal. Arriving there, Max found out that the harbor was suspiciously hollow, prompting them to search the place. The only clue found was a map with two red "X"s marked on it. The duo tried to interrogate a nearby crate shipper, but received no important lead, until a jeep was seen streaking from a cargo ship into a deadlocked tunnel opening a new secret entrance. At the newly revealed entrance, they found a dead body of a woman who seems to be the driver of the loose jeep. Her nametag reveals her to be a former British ambassador named Paige Dawnes. After an exhausting investigation, the killer was finally apprehended to be no other than the Fort LeTissier guard, Major Summerslade. Apparently, the fort guard did not hesitate to admit her guilty crimes to the World Police Agency as she immediately confessed after being suspected of murder. Summerslade, said that per her intel, Paige is known to have cooperated with the same robbers that recently had attacked Base Cantona in Casablanca and Fort Laudrup in Liberia. The main reason is unknown, but it was suspected that Paige began working with them as soon as she was fired as the English ambassador and took her cooperation as a cover-up. At the day of the murder, Paige had sneaked in the cargo ship to Suez carrying loads of arsenal and jewelries. The intel deceived Paige into a long phone talk, giving enough time for Summerslade to mix the drug into Paige's energy drink. The anesthetics caused Paige to lose control and crash at the Fort LeTissier entrance, killing her instantly. For the murder of Paige Dawnes, the major was sent to the court. Judge Beaurigarde was streaked to the fact that it had been the sixth time a military representative was shipped to the court. Without any interventions, the judge sentenced Summerslade to 23 years in jail. Several hours after the investigation, the chief ordered the player to acquire further information about the plan of the Sudanese warlord. Max and the player then had a little dawdling with him, only to go search the springs. At the springs, they found a ripped copy of Pascal's petition, which, after undoing translation with historian Marco Lopez, was revealed to be a petition for a war Pascal was to announce. Comprehending the infidelity of Pascal's plan, the two went to Pascal to make him rethink of the consequences of his actions. In the other hand, the anonymous military intel Summerslade mentioned is shockingly revealed to be a Swedish hacker and former anarchist Henrik Toivonen, also known the step-brother of notorious prisoner Sebastien Fassbinder. The player, Max, and digital analyst Mako Speltz then have an online chat with the Swedish hacker, who said that he knows where will the robbers heads next, but needs assistance from the cartographer, Jane Riley. With the aid of Jane, Henrik managed to unveil that the next target will be Dubai, United Arab Emirates, prompting the team to book a flight there. At the end of the chat, Henrik requested that he needs a private chat with Mako. Stats Victim *'Paige Dawnes '(found dead after her jeep crashed) Murder Weapon *'Anesthetics' Killer *'Major Summerslade' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect eats pickled turnips *The suspect speaks Aramaic Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect eats pickled turnips *The suspect speaks Aramaic Appearance *The suspect wears bandana *The suspect wears a scarab pin Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect eats pickled turnips *The suspect knows Aramaic Appearance *The suspect wears bandana Profile *The suspect eats pickled turnips Appearance *The suspect wears bandana *The suspect wears a scarab pin Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect speaks Aramaic Appearance *The suspect wears a scarab pin. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows botany. *The killer eats pickled turnips. *The killer speaks Aramaic. *This killer wears bandana. *This killer wears a Scarab pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Suez Harbor. (Clue: Suez Canal Map) *Examine Suez Canal Map. (Result: X Marks; New Suspect: Rafi Zulfarkani) *Question the crate shipper about the map. (New Crime Scene: Fort LeTissier; Prerequisite: X Marks revealed) *Investigate Fort LeTissier. (Clue: Victim's Body, GPS Device, Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Question Rafi Zulfarkani) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Anesthetics; Attribute: The killer knows botany) *Examine GPS Device. (Result: Unlocked GPS Device) *Analyze Unlocked GPS Device. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Jane Riley) *Confront Jane Riley about giving the military base's coordinates to the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked GPS Device analyzed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Mugshot) *Examine Mugshot. (Result: Victim's Mugshot; New Suspect: Major Summerslade) *Talk to Major Summerslade about the victim's criminal records. (Prerequisite: Victim's Mugshot identified) *Investigate Suez Harbor. (Clue: Victim's Backpack; Prerequisite: Paige's Body autopsied) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Soda Bottle) *Analyze Soda Bottle. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pickled turnips) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Rendezvous with Pascal the Rascal. (New Lab Sample: Bottle of Sand; Available at the start of the chapter) *Analyze Bottle of Sand. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Oyun Musa) *Investigate Oyun Musa. (Clue: Broken Object, Amulet; Prerequisite: Bottle of Sand analyzed) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Crystal Ball; New Suspect: Farah Hamid) *Ask the fortune teller about her prophecies. (Prerequisite: Crystal Ball repaired) *Examine Amulet. (Result: Message to Victim) *Analyze Message to Victim. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Aramaic; New Crime Scene: Crashed Jeep) *Investigate Crashed Jeep. (Clue: Red Crate, Anubis' Eye Camera; Prerequisite: Message to Victim analyzed) *Examine Red Crate. (Result: Stolen Jewelries) *Examine Stolen Jewelries. (Result: Molecules) *Analyze Molecules. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Rafi Zulfarkani about his possible affiliation with the robbers. (Prerequisite: Molecules analyzed) *Examine Hidden Camera. (Result: Court Martial Surveillance) *Demand answers from Major Summerslade about Paige's trial. (Prerequisite: Hidden Camera unlocked) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what Farah's crystal ball had foreseen. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Springs. (Clue: Half-Conscious Woman Riley, Spare Tire; Prerequisite: Talk to Farah) *Question Jane Riley about her condition. (New Lab Sample: Desert Scarf; Prerequisite: Half-Conscious Woman found in Springs) *Examine Desert Scarf. (Result: Earwax) *Analyze Earwax. (06:00:00; New Lab Sample: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Pascal's DNA) *Interrogate Pascal about his affiliation with the victim and Jane. (Prerequisite: Pascal's DNA identified) *Examine Spare Tire. (Result: Brown Fibers) *Analyze Brown Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears bandana) *Investigate Ports. (Clue: Car Trunk; Available after all tasks above are complete) *Examine Car Trunk. (Result: Bottle of Anesthetics) *Examine Bottle of Anesthetics. (Result: Blue Crystal) *Analyze Blue Crystal. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarab pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crime of the Century 1. (No stars) Crime of the Century 1 *Acquire further information from Pascal the Rascal. (Available after unlocking Crime of the Century) *Investigate Oyun Musa. (Clue: Torn Paper; Prerequsite: Talk to Pascal) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Petiiton) *Analyze Petition (09:00:00) *Talk to Pascal about his infidel petition. (Prerequisite: Petition analyzed; Reward: Nemes) *Question Major Summerslade about the military's secret intel. (New Lab Sample: Video Tape; Available after unlocking Crime of the Century) *Analyze Video Tape (01:00:00; New Lab Sample: Blurry Afterimage) *Examine Blurry Afterimage (Result: Henrik Toivonen) *Have a chat with Henrik Toivonen. (Prerequisite: Blurry Afterimage identified; Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Talk to Jane Riley about her mapping progress. (Prerequisite: Talk to Henrik) *Investigate Suez Canal. (Clue: Tube Map; Prerequisite: Talk to Jane) *Analyze Tube Map. (12:00:00) *Handle the copy of the map to Henrik. (Prerequisite: Tube Map analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *All of the military base names (Fort LeTissier, Base Cantona, Fort Laudrup) are taken from the surnames of football players popular in the 1990s. It represents Matt LeTissier, Eric Cantona, and Michael Laudrup, respectively. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Sahara Region